


Candy Apples

by Latios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Carnival, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, oikawa is afraid of heights, the rating is only for language, this is dubm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet on a ferris wheel when paired up to sit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't shoreline wtf what is this  
> im srry im bad at updating and great at procrastinating

Oikawa doesn’t know how he got convinced to do this, really.

He wasn’t the sort for carnivals and fairs; the wind was crazy at all times, with dirt was being kicked and blown around, (in his hair, no less) and the knowing smell of animal feces lingered in the air the whole time, not to mention the claustrophobia he felt when he had to rub up against eighty thousand people just to get in line for the next roller coaster or haunted house.

It wasn’t his cup of tea, but apparently Matsukawa and Hanamaki enjoyed ruining his life, so they requested he drive them to this stupid place and spend the day with them.

The only light of his day so far had been the candy apples. but he’d finished his last one hours ago. 

“We’ve gone on every possible ride, you guys,” Oikawa groans, looking at the diminishing sunlight, showing how much time he’s wasted with his ‘friends’. “How much longer do you want to stay here? I want to go home and shower. I can feel the dirt on my skin.” He cringes, looking down at his legs, which were perfectly clean and acceptable to the human eye--but he could _feel_ the grime on his skin, and it was pure torture.

“Just one more, okay Oikawa? We promise you’ll have fun... “ Matsukawa smiled.

“Yeah!” Hanamaki chimed in, grabbing Matsukawa’s hand and running in the direction of the ferris wheel.

Of course they wanted to go on the fucking ferris wheel.

“Doubt it,” Oikawa says to himself, as he runs after them.

He can do this much, and then he can go _home_. It’s the only thought that gives him some sort of solace that he’ll be free of this hell soon.

By the time they’re first in line to the ferris wheel, the sun has gone down completely and the only illumination in the park is provided by the shining outlines of most carnival rides and booths. The wind has gotten chillier, even if it was summer--and Oikawa can’t help but regret not bringing a coat, or cardigan, or _something_ to calm the goosebumps lingering on his arms. He’s still a little surprised he’s been so easygoing the entire day. He got so queasy on the roller coaster (the first one, anyway) that he had to sit down for thirty minutes, but kept going. he somehow didn’t turn around and leave at that moment, bless his heart. He was so nice to his friends. He wanted to be home hours ago, and although waiting in line for a whole forty-five minutes wasn’t that great, he can go home after this five minutes of torture. and then he can scrub his skin until it bleeds when he’s bathing tonight.

But of course, the second they’re loading into the carts, they decide to ditch him and wave as they’re going up together, leaving him to be alone in the ride.

_Excellent._

He’s going to strangle those two when they come down, actually.

He should have known there was a two to a seat rule, and although it does say three in some cases--he assumes that’s meant for small children, or people who can actually take make three to a seat work for them without squishing in until you can’t breathe.

Nonetheless, he rolls his eyes and sits down in the next empty seat, waiting for his doom.

Only, the machine worker sends another person into his seat with him. _Right._ Two to a seat.

He’s about to complain--until he actually sees the man who walks up to sit down next to him. It’s not a stretch to call him gorgeous, really. He’s tall--but probably not as tall as him--with short, black hair, and sharp eyes. Oikawa would look at his eyes, maybe try to see what color they are in this dark, fluorescent lighted scene, but he’s a little busy staring at his arms, which deserve some attention, too. and that little smile playing on his lips.

The man sits next to him with a little smirk, and oh yeah--he’d been totally gawking, hadn’t he? Oops. (He can’t really feel any regret on that one, though)

“I’m Oikawa,” He breathes out, stupidly, and catches Mr.Biceps attention from the scenery as they go up. He’s stupid. Why did he speak at all? _He’s going to kill Matsu and Makki when he gets down from here_.

The stranger laughs, and he wants to cry. Why did he wear a t-shirt and his glasses to the fair? why? 

“I’m Iwaizumi.” the stranger says after laughing at him, and holds out his hand. Oikawa gladly takes his hand into his, but re quickly realizes even the slightest movement topples the ferris wheel cart in some way or another. Anxiety spikes in his stomach, and he dumbly looks at the ground, which is like a mile away, now.

Oh.

He should have thought about his low-key fear of heights before he stepped foot into the rickety old thing--but then again, he was a little soothed at the moment of agreement of his friends being there with him through the ride--but well. It’s not like he can get out of it now. Not that he wants to, exactly.

He swallows his nerves, and looks at Iwaizumi instead of his impending demise down below. Iwaizumi is staring at him, eyes asking “Are you okay?” as he looks between Oikawa and the ground once. Oikawa smiles.

“So what brings you to the ferris wheel, Iwaizumi-san?” He asks, changing his thoughts from the worry of the drastic fall he could have down below.

“Call me Iwaizumi. And I Just like the height, honestly. It’s kind of cool looking down across the city, don’t you think?”

Ironic. Oikawa smiles. “It is kind of nice, isn’t it?” lies lies lies. The carts have all been filled now, and here’s where the real _fun_ starts. Oikawa takes a deep breath. “Did you come here alone?” Why on earth did he have to ask.

Iwaizumi smiles. “Nah, i came here with some friends but we got separated at some point and decided to meet up later, so I thought I’d go here first. What about you?”

“Third wheeling as the driver to my best friends who are on a date,” He rolls his eyes. “They ditched me to be together.” He points behind himself to the cart below them--which is a terrible idea _because the cart is **TIPPING OVER**_ \--

“Whoa!” He accidentally gasps, jolting forward to face the front with his hands gripped tight on the support bar. “You literally can’t move at all on these things without tipping them, huh?” He asks, laughing thinly to hold back how scared he is of falling at this rate. The carts just started to turn in a forward motion, and his stomach does a few spins with it. 

Iwaizumi laughs, looking forward see Oikawa. “You scared? I thought you were once we got on, but you seemed to be find a moment ago. Fear of heights?”

“A little,” Oikawa admits, giving in. “My friends are assholes. I should have just waited a the exit of the ride once i saw them get on together without me.”

“Nah, It’s fine. Isn’t it kind of nice?” Iwaizumi asks. “Just focus on the rush. Or the clear air, maybe. It’s a nice view from here, too.”

Oikawa wants to smile, to make a comment about the fact that Iwaizumi was making a comment about ‘the view’ as he looked straight at him, but he feels a little too nausceous to do so. He gives out a brief, tight lipped smile as they start to go _down_. “Do you like rushes, or something? I’d prefer the safety of my bed, honestly.” He’s also pretty sure he’s going to feel motion sickness later, and get little to no sleep.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Not really. But this is fun, you’re just thinking too much about how high we are right now. Just relax into your seat, or something.”

“Id love to,” Oikawa replies stiffly, posture straight as a ruler. “But if i so much as move a muscle, this thing is going to tilt again. There’s no _relaxing_ on a Ferris Wheel.” He looks over to Iwaizumi, whose eyes give off a playful glint just as the cart stops moving.

_He wouldn’t._

Iwaizumi tilts back just slightly, but the result is catastrophic.

He _would._

He only leans back mere inches, and suddenly the position off the cart is thrown off of it’s usual tilted angle, and they’re going back, _back_ \--

“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa gasps, lurching forward. Holy shit, he’s going to _die_ with this crazy man sitting with him. The creaking in the machine as the cart moves does _not_ help, and it almost sends him into a premature heart attack.

Iwaizumi just laughs, sitting up straight again to appease Oikawa, but he’s feeling moody now, and turns his head from Iwaizumi, since it’s the only thing that’s alright to move without throwing off the axis of the entire cart.

“Don’t be mad, It’s not like it’ll actually fall.” At Oikawa’s silence, Iwaizumi stops laughing, even though he clearly still sounds amused. “Ok, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Promise.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, but turns back to him. “You better not. And if I this thing somehow _does_ break, or fall forward a little too much, and I end up plummeting through the air, hitting several bars on the way down before gracelessly landing on the dirt with bruises littering my body and broken bones and a concussion--” He glares at Iwaizumi. “--You’re dead. I’m going to kill you--given i’m still alive in this scenario.”

“You sure think about a lot. you live near here, right? That means you have an apartment, I’m sure. Is that just as scary to you?”

“My apartment isn’t anold machine keeping me suspending above air using only thin, rusty old bars, I’ll have you know. My apartment also doesn’t _move_ when I do.”

“Point taken.” Iwaizumi shrugs.

They’ve spun around at least four times forward now, and the machine takes a sudden stop, and starts up again-- this time spinning backwards instead.

‘Oh God,” Oikawa breathes, inhaling deeply through his nose, jaw clamped shut so his heart doesn’t fall out. How could someone enjoy this? Were Makki and Matsu even enjoying this? Probably not. They just hate him, surely.

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi laughs, putting a hand over his white-knuckled one, squeezing the safety bar like a lifeline. The action calms him, somehow.

But now his heart is beating for a completely different reason, seeing Iwaizumi’s hand layered overtop his. Was he flirting with him? Oikawa was so worried about dying, he didn’t even second guess anything he was saying. He doesn’t say a word about the hand, but instead tries to focus on breathing for the next two spins counter-clockwise.

“How about this,” Iwaizumi says, taking his hand off Oikawa’s, leaving it cold. he smiles at him. “Up for a little game of I-spy with the scenery? It might take your mind off of things better.”

“Sure.” Oikawa shrugs. 

They end up playing 3 rounds, all of which Iwaizumi was choosing the items--an orange tent flag, a four leaf clover on a billboard, and a purple balloon hanging from another tent, far away--all of which were items to keep his field of view away from the ground, which he appreciates. 

Iwaizumi is nice, and honestly, he almost wouldn’t mind the ride being longer if it meant talking to his some more, but it’s cut short by the ride stopping, and the unloading of people.

They’re the third set of people off, so there’s not much time to talk or wait at the top of the ride, sadly. Oikawa does feel like kissing the manure covered ground though, the second his toes touch it. He missed this, and it’s felt like years since his feet were on something solid, and not dangling mid-air, but it felt much longer.

Iwaizumi doesn’t separate from him immediately, and suddenly a coat is thrown over his head when they’re pacing around, waiting for Matsu and Makki to get off the ride. 

Oikawa takes it off of his head, and gives Iwaizumi a questioning glance. 

“Your teeth are chattering and it’s loud, so just put that on.”

“But when do you want it back…?”

Iwaizumi opens his palm expectantly, and Oikawa looks from his hand to his face. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

“Give me your phone, idiot.”

Oh. _Ohhh._

He hands it over (Maybe a little too fast) and before long, his friends come back from the ride, hand in hand, and Iwaizumi hands him his phone back with a smile.

“Call me. Not just for the coat, I mean. You just call me, or text me whenever, I guess.” He’s blushing now, and Oikawa refrains from making fun of him. He doubts he’d be able to let anything out other than a squeal at this point anyway--and besides, he’s probably just as bad right now, face red like a tomato, and such.

“Alright.” He nods, and Iwaizumi is waving, and then he’s gone.

“Who was that?” Makki asks when he approaches from behind with Matsukawa.

Oikawa doesn’t answer, but pulls the coat a little tighter around his arms with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this was pointless THEY DIDNT EVEN KISS but i had a dumb thought and I rolled with it  
> I promise they have 800 dates after this and get married


End file.
